Me and Tetsu
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: When I think about it, I kind of laugh. My story, I mean. It's definitely not the most conventional type. But I wouldn't change it for anything. Rated M for language and adult themes.


What, my story? Hah. Well, I don't have a lot of time, but ok I guess.

I wasn't as innocent as everyone thought I was. I was generally pretty quiet, and didn't talk to very many people, and what I did I kept to myself. That's the thing, if you don't go around bragging that you've had sex then everyone just assumes you're a virgin. I guess it helped that I had always had high grades. Because, if you are a good student, then, as everyone knows, you are absolutely erased from the possibility of being sexually awakened. But whatever. It worked in my favor I guess. Even after having a boyfriend for two years, everyone assumed I still had my virginity. Which is a weird thing to think, in my opinion. My boyfriend, well, ex now, was a good enough guy. The sex was also good enough I guess. It was just an average relationship. He was a music geek and didn't really have time for much else. Which was fine with me, for the most part. But then I realized he would never actually grow to love me, and that made me sort of depressed, since I could see myself growing to love him. So I broke it off.

After that, things continued normally. My friends were freaking out over the fact that I was taking the break up so well. I shrugged it off. It wasn't that hard to hold it together during school hours. That's not to say I didn't cry at home. I cried a lot. Why, over some guy I barely saw anyway? But I don't know. Maybe I was way more emotionally attached than I had originally thought. So anyway, there I was, crying, and I figured it was just about time for me to get over myself, since it had been my decision to dump him anyway.

For one reason or another, I went on a walk, which was not something I usually did, but I had been in my room that whole weekend, so I figured I needed the fresh air. It was cold, and it was dark, but at that point I was like fuck it.

So I just kept walking and walking and eventually I was getting damn bored. Thoughts just kept circling through my mind and I was getting irritated. When would all this be done and over with? It was like some sort of grieving process. Of course, I rationalized, if I was this attached at this point, then breaking it off was the best thing I could have done for myself.

Suddenly though, this guy stumbled out in front of me, out of freaking nowhere, mumbling curses. At first I freaked the fuck out, because like I said, it was dark and late, and I was alone. Not to mention I'm a pretty small girl, and have no experience in self-defense.

But then I realized it was Kuroo.

The thing about that guy was, everybody knew who he was. And he was sort of unmistakable with that hair of his. I didn't really know him personally, but we had shared a few classes over the years. Not that we sat near each other or anything. Our last names were too far apart. Still though, he looked in rough shape.

"You ok?" I said hesitantly. Because what else do you say, when someone is shit-faced drunk? I wasn't really sure what I was expecting. If he had pleaded with his life for me to help him, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't very well carry him. The guy was huge. Call a cab maybe? I didn't have any money on me.

He blinked a few times, and then stood up all the way, looking down at me. "Sachi?"

I was sort of taken aback, since he used my first name. But I guess when you're Tetsurou Kuroo, you can get away with things like that.

"Yeah. You alright, man? Think you'll make it home?"

He groaned and walked up to me, and I panicked, because if he fell I wouldn't be able to hold him up. He dropped his head onto my shoulder and I flinched, just standing there like a goddamn idiot.

"Uh…Kuroo-san?"

He grumbled again. "My head..."

 _Shit._ I couldn't leave him here. But he was making me really nervous. I mean, the guy was so attractive. And he knew my name. I didn't think he would bother to remember something so trivial. But I tried to shake the thoughts away. He was drunk as hell. I had to get him home.

"Ok, come on," I tried to shake him off, but his head was like an anchor on my shoulder, not budging at all. "You got any money? We can get you a cab home."

He grumbled. "No money."

I sighed. "Ok, well, get off me please, you're heavy."

He lifted his head slowly and looked at me. "Sorry." He slurred.

"You ok enough to know where you live?"

He nodded, and pointed down the road with his finger.

I inhaled. "Ok, I'll walk you home then."

We fell into step and began in what I desperately hoped was the right direction. Suddenly he started laughing. "Usually the guy walks the girl home."

"Yeaahh…" I said, "But you're piss drunk."

He laughed again. "We were celebrating."

"I bet."

We got to his house, finally, after a few missed turns, and giggly bursts of apologies. To be honest it was a really weird thing to see. Sort of an image killer. He always looked like someone who would have a high tolerance for alcohol, but he was just a hot mess. He didn't even smell like he had had all that much. He fumbled with his keys, trying to unlock his door, laughing all the while. I really couldn't take it anymore. I got frustrated and just opened the damn thing for him.

He scoffed. "Hey, thanks."

Because I had opened the door, I was about two steps into his house, and he was blocking the doorway. "Well, rest up," I said, trying to get past him. But then he hovered over me, and for some reason it looked like he wasn't drunk anymore. He lowered his face to mine and he kissed me.

I didn't question it, I don't know why. Maybe it's because I was tired, or semi-heartbroken. Or maybe it was attributed to the fact that Kuroo was insanely attractive. I should have stopped him, because he was drunk, and because I knew that this wouldn't lead to anything more. What I wanted was a real relationship. I didn't want to add to my confusion and toil over this drunken kiss later on. Even if it was with someone like Kuroo.

But he kept kissing, and I kept letting him, and at one point or another he kicked the door closed and pushed me up against a wall, his tongue dragging down my neck. There was no way he was accomplishing this in the state he had been in not so long ago. Had he been faking? Why?

He bit down on my neck and I mewled, my legs sort of buckling, as much as I'd hate to admit. What? Don't judge me. It had been a while. Come to think of it, that's probably why I didn't protest. I hadn't been kissed in a long ass time.

He giggled, his breath in my ear. "You're like a kitten."

I wasn't really sure what to make of that. But his sexy voice in my ear calling me 'kitten' made me wetter than I'd like to actually care to say.

So I decided, fuck it. If he wanted to fuck me then why the hell not. It'd just be one time, and then I'd know what a one night stand was.

And goddamn if that wasn't the best sex ever. I'd never been taken over so many times. And he was so goddamn hot I swear if I just stared at his face for long enough I'd cum just from that. His hair was long and fun to pull, and his sloppy kisses left saliva all over my body. And I fucking loved it.

By the end of it I was completely convinced that he was not as drunk as he had led me to believe. We didn't have any protection but he still managed to pull out, so I realized he probably wasn't drunk. At all. It bothered me a bit, because I knew he was probably just horny as fuck and saw the opportunity and took it. But it was fun while it lasted, so I tried to let my emotions not get the best of me.

But naturally, after that I was torn apart. He'd basically ruined me. How was I supposed to find someone as good as him? I wasn't stupid enough to approach him the next Monday at school. We didn't really run into each other on a regular basis, so I didn't expect to even see him. But then, just as I was heading back to class after lunch, he happened to be walking towards me in the crowd of people.

 _Fuck._

What could I do? Look out a window maybe? How does one go about this casually? Especially someone like me? I played out a scene in my head where I throw myself to his knees and beg him to love me because that's how pathetic I am. I almost laughed. Well, I was walking along a weird emotional line here, so it was either bursting into laughter or bursting into tears. Not sure.

So there I was, mentally psyching myself up for when we'd finally walk past each other and get over this agonizingly long awkward moment.

But he took a side step, so that his fingers brushed over mine, and in that split second his entire hand had hold of my arm.

My heart was pounding way too loudly to register anything.

"My house, afterschool."

He didn't say it as a suggestion. At first I thought maybe he'd wanna talk about how what happened that night never actually happened, and he'd never see me again so I should get over myself or something like that.

But when I got to his house it was the weirdest and most platonic conversation ever. He even asked if I was hungry, because he could fix something up. I insisted I wasn't, and he pulled out some juice for himself. I had never felt so awkward in all my life. Then, someway or another, we sort of…ended up fucking again.

And that's how I became Tetsurou's personal little slut.

Fuck can you blame me? The guy was a god. So anyway, thus began the most torturous, but delicious few months of my life. I tried to be as impassive as he was, but that went out the window quickly. I was attached. So, so attached. When he talked to other girls I wanted to rip their throats out. And girls were _always_ talking about him. Like 'ohmygawsh, Jessica, I saw Tetsu without his shirt today! He's so hot!' It pissed me off, to be honest. Where'd they come off calling him Tetsu anyway? At times I almost felt bad for them. Like honey that's nothing, you should see him without his pants.

But all these thoughts were ridiculous. I was _not_ his girlfriend. The only time we spent together was in the bedroom, and yet, I still felt this way. We didn't even exchange conversation in the rare moments when we weren't fucking.

And no one knew. It was our secret. That only made it ten million times more thrilling. But I found myself getting seriously depressed when I wasn't around him. Which, obviously, was most of the time.

So one day, after a particularly down and dirty night, I wasn't expecting anything like this at all. He was panting over me, and I was indulging in the feel of his hair just one more time before we'd have to pull away, and I'd have to get dressed and go home. But then he lifted his head and looked up at me and said, "I think I'm in love with you."

Obviously I had no idea how the fuck I was supposed to respond to something like _that._ At first, my heart got all fluttery and happy and my stomach lurched and I was like _ohmygod he loves me too._ But then, me being me, I started to think that maybe he was joking. Because seriously, we hadn't ever had a real conversation. If you asked me what his favorite food was, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Hell, the only thing I _did_ know was that he was damn good in bed.

"A-Are you making fun of me?"

 _Fuck._ Really? That's what I'd chosen to say? After all that deliberation I come up with a whiny-ass comment like that one?

His face got all twisted as he continued to look at me. "What? No. Sachi. I love you."

But at that point I had made up my mind, no matter how genuine his face looked. It hurt too much. He couldn't _actually_ mean it. He was the hottest and most popular guy in school. He could literally have anyone. There was no way he'd go for me. Ever.

I pushed him off. "Don't joke around like that. I'm fine with this but don't lie. It's fucked up."

He grabbed my arms and placed himself over me again, kissing me hard on the lips. "I'm not lying."

My heart pounded. No, no, he couldn't be serious. Our relationship consisted only of sex.

But that face. That beautiful face. It looked so concerned, so worried. Twisted slightly with confusion as to why I wasn't understanding his simple statement.

"Ok," I breathed, "I love you too." That was it. This would be the end of me. This is where he would laugh and say he was joking and that he couldn't believe I fell for it and what a dumb bitch I was and to get out because the head cheerleader was on her way or something.

Yeesh. The things I come up with.

That didn't happen, by the way, in case you were wondering. In fact, he kissed me all the sweeter.

That was the first night we made love.

I wouldn't be able to describe it accurately. Other than it was wonderful? That's a lame description, but I'm no poet. I spent the night. And let me tell you, my heart has never raced so much as when I woke up that next morning. His arm was thrown carelessly over my torso, and he had these soft and even breaths. He looked kind of beautiful like that.

Obviously, after the whole 'I love you' thing, things got awkward. I mean, come on, I've said this like ten times already we _never actually spoke before._

But it was fine. Once we got past all that. And then things were all sunshine and rainbows and we got married and lived happily ever after.

Just kidding.

But we're doing pretty ok, for now. I mean, we'll be heading to college soon. But I rather not think about that. For now, I'll just focus on the way he holds me in his arms when we fall asleep.

Yeah. That's a better thing to focus on.

When I think about it, I kind of laugh. My story, I mean. It's definitely not the most conventional type. But I wouldn't change it for anything.

How was that? Good enough for you? Like I said, not a whole lot of time, but that was the basic gist of it.

In any case, I better get going. Tetsu is calling for his Koneko-chan.

* * *

 **A/N: So I kinda wanted to try something new, and do a super informal, colloquial type of style. I'm super obsessed with this anime. It's bad lol. Anyways, let me know what you think by commenting ^^ Happy reading~**


End file.
